Usual Kind of Love
by Claymate
Summary: After a particularly nasty duel with Malfoy, Ron cames out with quite a few scraches and no voice to talk to Harry, his lover with. Meant to be a little humorous, and VERY fluffy!


_Hey,Ron. How are you, sweetie?_" Harry wrote on a piece of parchmment, and handed it to Ron, whose voice was gone due to a nasty duel with Malfoy. Which he had lost. Quite unfortunately.

_"Not too bad, actually. But I do feel like a complete idiot for starting the fight with Malfoy in the first place."_ His ears turned scarlet, and Harry smiled slightly at the typical "embarrased" reaction from his boyfriend.

_"You think you could talk directly to me? I love hearing your voice, especially if I don't hae mine."_

"Of course, Ron. But you're right. You really _shouldn't_ have started that duel with Malfoy."

_"I did it in defense of you, you know. Malfoy has such a way with talking pottymouthed. I couldn't help it, I had to do something."_

"Oh, Ron, that's sweet, but you don't need to prove yourself to me, you know. I think your perfect even when you don't act like a superhero." Harry softly said, lovingly stroking his shiny ginger hair. Ron smiled a little.

_"Can I ask you something, Harry?"_

"Of course. Ask whatever you want."

_"Promise you won't get angry?"_

"I promise. Is it kind of personal?" He asked. Ron nodded.

_"I just figured I'd ask it now, before I got my voice back. It would be less humilating for both of us."_

"What is it?"

_"Well, are you...Merlin, this is embarassing...are you, you know, experienced?" _Ron blushed red as he wrote these words and handed the parchment to Harry.

Harry read it without fliching, but a light tint came to his cheeks nonetheless.

"Oh. Well, yes, I guess I could say I am." He said. He could read the next question that was brewing in Ron's mind by the expression on his face.

"You're wondering who I did it with, right?"

Ron averted his eyes from Harry's and nodded his head sharply. Harry sighed.

"I guess I do owe you the truth, don't I? Ron, you know Icare for you very, very deeply, right? I want to confirm that first, before we go any farther." Another sharp nod from Ron.

"Good. Now, are you familier with a boy by the name of Morag McDougal?"

Ron's sparkling blue eyes widened.

"I guess you are. Well, it wasn't for very long, anyway. I'm not even sure I really loved him. This was when I was just coming out, and i was really confused. Are you angry?" A contrast from the usual nod, while his fire colored head looked toward the white sheets. Concern filled Harry's head, and he knew Ron was lying.

_"I guess I shouldn't've asked if I knew I wouldn't be able to take it. I'm sorry. I'm okay with it, I promise."_

Harry smiled lightly.

"You know I would never be that way with you, right? I...I love you."

Without thinking, Ron said it back.

"I love you too, Harry." As soon as these words left Ron's mouth, he clapped a hand over it.

"Oh, Ron! Your voice is back! That's wonderful!" He engulfed Ron in a hug. "I'll go tell Hermione! I'll be right back." With that, he rushed down the stone steps to the Common Room.

Five seconds later, Hermione was aslo at his side, arms around his neck, beaming.

"Oh, that's great that you have your voice back, Ron. But I must stress to you how stupid it was to start that kind of row...with Malfoy of all people!" She scolded, sounding uncanilly like Professor McGonnagall.

"Sorry, _Mum._" He mumbled.

"Oh, you great prat!" She said and playfully smacked him on the chest.

Harry paid this no attention to this. He was so used to their platonic flirting by now, it didn't fase him any. Besides, he knew who was his. As if to prove this point, he crawled onto the bed beside Ron and kissed him passionately. Hermione held up her hands in mock defense.

"Oh, okay! If you wanted me gone, you could've just said so! I'm leaving." She said, heading for the door. "I'm leaving, I'm gone!"

Ron and Harry giggled at Hermione before turning back to face to face each other again. No words were needed, they just looked steadily into each other's eyes, and after a while, Ron closed the space with a Time-alterning kiss.


End file.
